psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Kills Father
Psycho Kid Kills Father is the forty-ninth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube Channel on June 6, 2016. Plot Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. films upstairs in Jesse Ridgway's room. Jeffrey is confused, and questions Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on why he took Jesse's things. Jeffrey Sr. responds by saying he put in storage because Jesse 'disrespected him'. Jeffrey Jr. then asks where Jesse is, Jeffrey Sr. tells him he is in the basement. Jeffrey Jr. heads to the basement, finding Jesse in the former fan mail room, filming. He questions Jesse about the writing on the wall. Jesse pulls out a gun, to Jeffrey's surprise. Jeffrey pleads Jesse to drop the gun, but Jesse refuses. Jesse then comes upstairs to confront his father and points the gun at him. Despite Jeffrey Sr. trying to tell Jesse to put the gun down, Jesse silences him and reminds him of what damage he caused, eventually declaring that Jesse is the one in control now. He then asks his father where he put the money. Jeff Sr. says that the money is gone but he then tells Jesse the combination to the safe regardless. Jesse asks Jeff Sr. if there's any last words he wants to tell him before he leaves the house for good, to which Jeffrey states that he failed Jesse as a father, then says: "I should have never have shown you those video games. Look what it made you.". Angered, Jesse yells at Jeffery Sr. that he made him this way, not the video games, before shooting him in the chest, fatally wounding him. Jesse then retrieves the money from the safe where he also sees a picture of the happy Ridgway family together. After returning upstairs, Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse he has five minutes before he will call the police on him, with an unresponsive, and presumably deceased Jeff Sr. in the background. Jesse then leaves the gun at the scene of the murder and escapes with his Dad's truck. While Jesse is backing up the truck, the video cuts to a clip where Jeff Sr.'s body is lying on the ground with blood on his chest. The video ends with Jesse leaving the scene of the crime in Jeffrey Sr.'s truck with the money, revealed to be only two bundles of cash. He screams in frustration as the screen blacks out. Characters * Jesse Ridgway * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Victims Deaths *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Reception Psycho Kid Kills Father was met with mixed-to-negative reviews. Many viewers claimed Psycho Kid Kills Father was fake, since the pistol appeared to be plastic and at 14:27, one could see Jeffrey Sr. breathing while he is supposedly dead. Many viewers also noted that this video would not have been uploaded if Jeffrey Sr. was actually murdered, as uploading graphic content is a major violation of YouTube's community guidelines. Psycho Kid Kills Father holds 77k likes and 88k dislikes as of June 12th, 2016. After the video was uploaded, the channel's subscriber count went into a freefall, until a few days later when the subscriber count went back to normal. Trivia * Curiously enough, Jeff Sr. "died" the same way he did in ''DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE'', being shot in the chest. ** Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. was "shot" while wearing a white shirt, just as he was in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/DISNEY_SONGS_IN_REAL_LIFE DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE].'' ** Jesse left the firearm he used to kill his father at the scene of the murder, just as he did in [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/DISNEY_SONGS_IN_REAL_LIFE ''DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE]. * This is the first Psycho Video filmed by Jeffrey Jr. since Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, uploaded nearly a year before. * This is the only Psycho video where someone is "killed". *A majority of Jesse's money missing was foreseen by Corn in ''MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE'' due to the fact that Jeffrey Sr. somehow had enough money to go on vacation and install a gate. * This video gained a lot of views within its upload, currently having 2 million views within 17 hours of its upload time. * This episode in some ways mirrors the first episode, Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox; it begins with Jeffrey, Jr. filming in the same room and then walking out to the living room, with, instead of Jesse playing video games, it's Jeffrey, Sr. In the first episode, Jeffrey, Sr.'s truck is pulling into the driveway, indicating the beginning of the series, and in this episode, his truck pulls out of the driveway, indicating the end of the series. *At the end of the video, Jesse screams, and the screen goes black while Jesse's screaming can still be heard, this also happened in ''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband''. *This video is considered to be the fakest video in the Psycho series out of every video, because if the events shown in the video truly happened, the video would be taken down, the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel would most likely be terminated, and Jesse would be arrested for the murder of his father. Also, Jeff Sr. is not afraid of Jesse at all, despite the fact that Jesse is pointing a loaded gun at his face. *This is the third time firearms have been used in a Psycho Video, the first one being Psycho Family Hunting ''and the second being ''Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One. *The thumbnail for the video was cropped and used for the thumbnail for #ASKAGP; ANGRY GRANDPA SAYS GOODBYE TO... *Simlar to ''Psycho Kid Smashes TV'''', ''Jesse raises his weapon ready to attack then lowers it for a second before finally attacking. *This video has actually been foreshadowed before in eariler videos such as, "HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!" where Jesse angrily scribbles a stick figure drawing on his erase board of shooting his father, and in "PANCKIN' AND BURNIN'!" where uncle Larry mentions of a what if scenario if he had left a gun behind to shoot Jeffery with. *The code to the safe ended up being, "86-40-12". Category:Psycho Videos